Navrina One-Shots
by navrina78
Summary: Random one-shots of Navrina (Eight x Marina)! I love Navrina and they did not get enough time together in the actual books. There are going to be some with and without legacies. Hope you enjoy! Minor adult themes like kissing, but that's all!
1. Ice Meet

****Hey guys! This is going to be chapters of Navrina one-shots! This is my first fic so please don't be too hard on it. Please review if you read it and liked it so I know at least some people are reading!****

 **1\. Ice Meet**

 **Marina**

"Pleeeeaase just one trick Marina!" Maren whined.

"Well I'm not sure if I can even do one. I haven't done a trick in years! I mean I've skated every here and then, but not an actual trick! What if I fall and break my leg or my hip?" I gasped. "What if I break my neck and die?!"

Maren rolled her eyes at me. "You're not going to die, Marina. You can do it, I know you can. Just one trick pleeeeease?"

"No."

"Pleeeease?" she asked once again, now pouting and initiating her puppy dog eyes.

I sigh and replied, "If I do one small trick will you stop bothering me?"

She just grinned at me, knowing she got exactly what she wanted out of me. I quickly decide to do a simple Salchow. I look around me and see a mostly empty rink. I build up momentum by skating backwards around the rink. Once I get to the point I want, I leap up and jump into a twist. I spin two times before landing perfectly on my right leg, going backwards now because of all that power gone into the jump. I smile and keep looking forward, happily cheering at how amazing that turned out.

I look behind me right as I hear Maren yell, "Watch out, Mar!"

 **Naveen**

I look to my right as I enter the ice rink, talking to John and Stanley behind me. John makes a weird startled noise and points to my left. I immediately whip my head in that direction. Someone comes barreling into me and I come crashing to the ground. I grip my arm from the pain starting to settle in.

"What the hell, dude?" I say while still on the ground.

I look up and see the prettiest girl I've ever laid eyes upon. I was about to say sorry for saying that, but she doesn't notice. Instead, she starts apologizing like crazy.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so so sorry, I didn't see you there! I'll make it up to you if you want, do you want some hot chocolate or something? Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Are you hurt?" she sees me holding onto my arm and says, "Are you hurt? Do you need some ice? I'm so sorry!"

I break into an easy smile and reply with, "Nahh, I'm fine, don't worry about it…?"

"Marina" she quickly says.

"Marina…" her name rolls off my tongue perfectly, "as of the sea." She looks at me weirdly now. _Wow, way to scare the pretty girl away Naveen,_ I thought.

Her friend comes skating over and starts bursting out laughing, and John and Stanley join in. I glare at them and whisper "I'm going to kill you guys." They just laugh more.

Marina still stares at me wide-eyed and blurts, "I'm still so sorry, is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"Its fine," I think of something quickly. Gathering my courage, I ask her, "Wait. There is something you can do to make it up to me."

Everyone then turns to look at me, curious as to what I'm up to. Even Marina has lost her panicked mood, instead turning to curiosity.

"You could let me take you out on Friday night at 7" I say with a wink.

John and Stanley start howling, having the best times of their pathetic life. I roll my eyes at them, but keep looking at Marina with a smile. She starts blushing and her face becomes beet red, the cold a providing factor for it. She opens her mouth and then closes it and repeats it 3 more times. Her friend elbows her in the stomach and she lets out a shocked noise. She comes back to reality and without saying a word, just nods her head. I grin from ear to ear, wondering how that even worked, but happy nonetheless.

 **Years Later**

Marina and Naveen grew closer and closer each day. They never stopped showing their love for each other by surprising each other with little gifts, or showering each other with kisses (and make out sessions). They had 3 kids- 2 girls and 1 boy. They were one big happy family, and they wanted nothing more than love from each other.

 **AN: hehe Ok I know this is super short and not my best work at all for a first story, but I decided to share it anyways. Let me know in the review section if you have any suggestions or any improvements I can make! I won't be posting daily because of school, they'll just be random updates. See you next time!**

 **PLEASE review! After a couple reviews, I'll post the next one-shot!**

 **\- J**


	2. Reasons Why I Love You

**2\. Reasons why I love you**

"Why me? Out of all the people in the world, and even Lorics like Six, why me? I'm useless and I don't bring anything special to the table," a wide-eyed Marina curiously asks Eight.

"Don't talk about yourself like that Marina. You are the sweetest, kindest, most loving girl I have ever met. I love you.

I love you because you care about others more than yourself.

I love you because you make the room light up after you enter.

I love you because you found my chest when I gave up on finding it.

I love you because you remembered I was vegetarian and you made a meal with no meat after we got to Nine's.

I love you because you snuck out with me when we weren't supposed to.

I love you because of the way you make me smile like I never have before.

I love you because you make me feel special.

I love you because you make me feel like I have someone I can count on after being lonely for all those years.

I love you because you saved my life countless times and you're still so humble about it.

I love you because you are mine.

I love you because you are Marina, my Marina."

Marina stares at Eight with teary eyes and wraps her arms around him.

"I love you, too," she mumbled into his chest.

Eight laughed and said, "Oh yea, and I love you because you give the best hugs ever!"

Marina and Eight cuddled a while more while watching Netflix. They eventually fell asleep sprawled over the couch with Marina laying down and Eight upside down, and on top of her. Little did they know that Nine came creeping into the living room in the middle of the night and took a picture of them like that with a smirk. _Good blackmail material_ he thought.

The next morning, Marina woke up with her face burning after realizing the position they were in. Eight just burst out laughing after seeing her face, not caring at all about their current state. Smiles were on their faces the whole day because they knew their love for each other was forever.


	3. New Years

**3\. New Years**

 **Marina**

Tonight is the night. A new year is starting. I can finally have a fresh start from this horrible war-filled year.

Anger. Fear. Heartbreak. Pain. Determination. All things I felt in this past year. Happiness. Relief. These things I felt after the war had finally ended. Defeating Setrakus made not only the garde, but the whole world, sigh with relief. The enemy is finally gone. We could live in peace.

But we can't. There is so much destruction worldwide that needs to be fixed. Cities need to be rebuilt, people need to find homes, and countless people have died because of this war. The rest of the Garde and I have been working non-stop since the end of the war, traveling the world to help people rebuild. People are finally willing to welcome us. Before, they blamed us all for the Mogadorian invasion, telling them that they were the reason they were here in the first place. No one thought the Loric had saved them; they thought they destroyed their homes. The people thought more about it and realized they could get more work done quicker with the help of the Loric, so they welcomed them in hesitantly.

Eight and I have been helping in many places, including Spain, India, and at Calakmul. The rest of the Garde had split up to help as well, each with a partner. John went with Sarah, Six went with Sam, and Nine went with Ella. Five was alone on an isolated island, just sitting there for endless days and nights. He went insane after the war ended, so we put him there to let him hopefully get better.

We've been apart from the rest of the team for a couple of months, and tonight we're going to meet up again. Back to the rebuilt John Hancock Center. Back to Nine's penthouse. It was a wreck after the war, not even recognizable, but that was one of the first places we helped rebuild. I'm bursting with excitement to see them, a little nervous, but the excitement overpowers the nervousness.

Arms wrap around my waist from behind me and a head rests on my right shoulder. I jump from that sudden touch and punch the person behind me.

"Owww!" I hear a deep groan in pain from behind me that sounded familiar. I look behind me and am met with a grimacing boy holding his stomach, right where I punched.

"You deserve it. What did I tell you? Don't sneak up on me!" I laugh, seeing his expression.

Eight just chuckled, "Yeah, I won't make that mistake again."

I step closer and envelope him in a hug. I wrap my arms around him and hold him tight, while he does the same. This whole time we've been together, we grew closer and closer. Hugs, deep talks, and hand-holding was shared, and eventually kisses and make out sessions. This whole time has been a dream come true with him there. He makes me happier than I've ever been and I can't believe I almost lost him to Five. Yes, he got impaled by Five, but it didn't get his heart, and because of that, I could heal and save him. I know he's in love with me for _me_ and not for anything else and that's what makes me feel like the happiest girl in the world.

"What time did they say to go?" I say into his chest, but it was muffled.

He pulls away. "What'd you say?"

"I said, what time did Nine say to go?"

"Oh, he said to be there by 3pm"

I look at the clock and it read 1:30pm. My eyes widened and I jumped up. I look around frantically trying to find clothes to wear. Eight looks at me weirdly and shakes his head.

"What are you doing?" He stares at me.

I stare at him, but not for long as I remembered to keep looking for clothes.

"There's no time to get ready! We have to leave in an hour if we want to get there by 3 and that's not enough time! I still need to pick an outfit, shower, put some makeup on and ughh! I need time to look my best!" I rush out.

Eight runs over and gives me a kiss on my nose. "You'll look perfect. You don't need pretty clothes or makeup to look beautiful."

I look at him with love and adoration. "How did I get so lucky to get someone like you?"

"Well you are pretty lucky, princess," he winks.

With that, I push him away and quickly pick an outfit. I picked an olive green dress with a lace neckline and cutouts on the waist, knowing that this was Eight's favorite. I added a gray cardigan and black leggings to the outfit because I knew Chicago was cold, especially this time of year. I hop in the shower and wash all the dirt collected from the day off. Once I finished, I got dressed in my outfit and blow dried my hair. I did a quick braid to make my hair look stylish and to keep it away from my face. I apply a bit of mascara and lipstick, but nothing else because I don't like wearing too much makeup. It's uncomfortable and time consuming to put on. I have no idea how human girls are able to do it everyday.

I walk out of the bathroom and slip on some flats, while Eight is pulling on a nice button-up shirt and some jeans. He looks over and his eyes twinkle. He smiles when he sees me in the dress and walks over to me.

He leans over and whispers into my ear, "Did you really think you can wear that and expect me not to do anything?"

I turn to him and smirk. "You haven't done anything, yet, you know."

He bit his lip and cupped my face. He brought his head forward and met his lips in the middle. Although we have kissed many times before, each time felt like a new experience. Our mouths moved in sync and we melted into each other's embrace. I open my eyes a little, and the clock right behind him said 2:45.

I pull away for a second and he whined.

"We have to leave," I say but am met with his lips once again.

"Eight" I say in a warning tone.

He reluctantly pulled away and put a fake frown on his face.

I put my fingers on the corners of his lips and with fake cheer, "Turn that frown upside down!"

He stared at me. Looking into my eyes, he carefully pronounced each word, "Don't ever do that again." Then he burst out laughing and I soon joined in.

"We have to go!" I remind myself of the time and I grabbed his hand.

"Destination: John Hancock Center, Chicago." He announced.

I feel a tug on my stomach that I've grown used to after so many trips of teleportation. My eyes are closed and I squeeze Eight's hand. In a second, there way no more pressure against me and my feet hit the ground.

"We're here" I hear him whisper next to me.

I open my eyes and see we're in the alleyway a block away from the center, where no one would see us. I keep my hand in Eight's and we walk out of the ally, onto the sidewalk. We stroll down the street, which was very crowded. A couple of girls looked at Eight adoringly, which made me feel a bit jealous, though I won't admit it out loud. I just glared at them so they would notice me and turn away from my man. Eight caught me once and laughed.

"Is someone jealous?" he teased.

I cross my arms. "No, I'm not! I just...just" He laughs even harder.

"It's cute" he smirks at me, while I blush.

"Let's just go" I grab his hand again.

We finally reach the center and enter the building. The glass walls were clear and elegant, adorned with new years decorations. The tables were white marble and the chairs were a fancy white with gray, fluffy pillows. The floor was a shiny white with specks of black dotting it. We reach the counter and greet the young woman sitting there.

"Hello! Welcome to the John Hancock Center! How may I assist you?" She says with fake enthusiasm.

"Hi! We're just here visiting a friend." Eight says.

She nods and goes back to whatever she was doing. We step into the spacious elevator and press button 9. We laugh at the coincidence. The elevator played some normal elevator music you hear in the movies and we just quietly waited until we got to the correct floor.

 _Ding!_ The elevator opened to a long hallway with flowers and candles for decoration. We walk to the single door on this floor and ring the doorbell. We could just teleport in, but I don't think that would be a good idea because of their reflexes and it would probably result in us getting sucker punched.

The door opened and Nine stood there with a big smile on his face. He wrapped us in a big teddy bear hug and lifted us on the ground. I was impressed he was able to pick us up so easily, but not surprised, knowing how much he works out.

"How are my favorite lovebirds?"

"HEYY!" we hear 4 people say from behind.

John and Sarah and Sam and Six appeared next to Nine and hugged each of us.

"I'm so excited to see you guys!" I exclaim.

We enter the room and I see Ella on the couch. She jumps up and runs over when she sees me.

"Marina!"

"Wow, Ella! You've grown so much!"It was true. She grew a few inches taller, her body filled out more, and her facial features got sharper. I wrap her in a hug and smile.

Throughout the night, we talked, gossiped, and laughed. We caught up on what everyone was doing when everyone was apart. After an hour of talking, we decided to play some party games, like Heads Up, The Settlers of Catan, and Monopoly. Things got heated and extremely competitive. It was mostly Nine and Six going back to their old cutthroat ways. In between the hours of game playing, we ate some food that got delivered. There was a long table filled with food, some vegetarian for Eight, which I had to remind Nine to get, and a bunch of junk food. Chicken wings, tacos, burritos, pizza, and tons of others were placed on the table and we all dug in. The smell in the air was delicious and it made me hungry after just finishing eating. Nine made some cocktails for everyone who wanted one, which was only him, John, Six, Eight, and Sarah. Sam, Ella, and I don't drink alcohol so we didn't get any. If Eight drank alcohol and had to teleport after, it did not go well, I say that with experience. Since everyone was staying the night at the penthouse, it was safe for Eight to have a little drink.

Hours passed until it was finally 11 pm. An hour before the new year. We were all watching New Years Rockin' Eve with Ryan Seacrest on the TV. Performers were singing and dancing on stage in little to nothing clothes.

"How are they not freezing their butt off?" I ask as I see a woman singing in a little cropped halter top and a short skirt that matched it.

Everyone just nodded in agreement and I see Nine looking at the screen with some drool on his lip.

I was about to say something but John beat me to it. "Wipe that drool off our face Nine. It's never going happen."

Everyone burst out laughing. That didn't seem to hurt Nine because he just grinned. "It already did." He winked.

We all just looked at him again to see if he was serious or not, although it looked like he was telling the truth. We just turned back to the screen, feeling a little more awkward with the knowledge that Nine got together with the lady on the screen.

I whisper to myself, "wow her standards are low," which was a mistake because all the Garde in the room had enhance hearing and heard me.

All the Garde, except Nine, snicker and howl, while Sarah and Sam were confusedly looking at each other. They just shrugged and put their attention back on the TV. I blush at everyone's reaction, but give in to the laughter. Eight nudges me, "Good one!"

As more performers hit the stage and sang their heart out, our group just watched and went on your phones to catch up on the news. Time flew by and it was suddenly 11:59, only 60 seconds until the new year.

Everyone sat on the couch next to their significant other, while Nine and Ella sat together to give the couples room. They weren't a couple, but had no one else.

 _10_

I turn to Eight.

 _9_

He cups my face in his hand.

 _8_

He wraps his arm around me.

 _7_

I wrap my arm around him.

 _6_

We stare into each other's eyes.

 _5_

My eyes twinkle with excitement, and so does his.

 _4_

We start to lean into each other.

 _3_

We get closer.

 _2_

Our lips are an inch apart.

 _1_

Our lips touch. I hear fireworks going off in the distance, but I'm not sure if there were extra from my head. The kiss is full of passion and love for each other and I can't imagine kissing anyone other than Eight on the new year.

We kiss for about 5 seconds and separate with wide grins on our faces. We see John and Sarah and Sam and Six still kissing, while Nine and Ella are hugging and cheering. Nine pops the confetti and Ella blows into the party blower, making a loud sound.

"Woohoo! Happy new year!" I'm not sure who says that because everyone is cheering now, welcoming in a new year.

The rest of the night we partied it out. Nine wanted to go to a strip club with the guys, but Sarah, Six, and I threatened our boyfriends if they were to go with him. They were obviously afraid of what us girls would do so they hurriedly denied Nine.

"Pussies" Nine said under his breath.

John just laughed, "It's not our fault you can't get a girl."

Nine pouted, while the rest of us joined in Eight's laughter.

The rest of the night, we talked more and more. Finally, it was about 3 am and we were all exhausted. We all got ready to go to bed, each couple getting their own room. Nine slept in his own, while Ella also had her own, smaller room.

I put on my pajamas and climb into bed next to the sleepy Eight. He puts a tired smile when he sees me and wraps his arms around me. He buries his face into my hair while I rest my head on his chest. Our legs are entangled and I hear his light, even breathing above me. We cuddle and stay in that position all night.

I have a huge smile on my face because of how happy I am. This past year has been bad, but also wonderful because I met Eight. Eight is probably the best thing that has ever happened to me and I love having him next to me each day. I love calling him mine. I'm smiling because I have no idea what will happen in the next year, but I know that if I'm with Eight, it will be the best year ever.

 **AN: Here it is! Happy (late) Holidays and HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope you have an AMAZING 2018, or whatever year you're reading this. I hope you enjoy the navrina! Have a great year!**

 **-J**


	4. Wedding Day

**4\. Wedding Day**

 **Marina POV**

It's today. The day I've been waiting for for years. Eight proposed to me exactly a month ago and I couldn't have been happier. This whole month I've been frantically planning it with Six, Ella, and Sarah. They helped me greatly from decorations, to the theme, to even helping me pick out the perfect wedding dress. I'm finally ready, at least I think I am.

It's not that I'm having second thoughts about marrying Eight, if anything I'm ecstatic. It's just that I'm extremely nervous about this. Our lives are so dangerous and we're so young, how will we get through certain things? I know he promised me everything will be fine, but I'm not sure. _Stop overthinking, Marina,_ I think. _You are going to marry Eight and be happy about it. You are not going to be negative on your special day. Positive thoughts only._

With that quick pep talk in my head, I look up and smile. Nothing is going to ruin this day. This is _my_ day and I will make sure it will be the best.

The door of Eight and I's room bursts open and the girls come running in with brushes, makeup, curling irons, and a bunch of other things.

"IT'S YOUR SPECIAL DAY MARINA!" Ella screeches and hugs me.

"Congrats Marina!" Sarah smiles and joins the hug.

"Always knew you would be the first to get married," Six smirked. We all looked at her expectantly. She looks confused and then glares. "Oh hell nah. I'm not joining in that girly hug."

I look at her with a pleading look. "But it's my special day! You have to!"

She stares at me for a minute more and then breaks. She sighs, "ok fineee."

The rest of us cheer and grab her in a hug. We all burst out laughing.

We break apart, still giggling. They always manage to put a smile on my face no matter what.

"C'mon, let's get you ready!" Ella exclaims.

She throws a towel at me and pushes me into the bathroom. "Go shower! And you better be quick!"

I'm not going to lie, I took my sweet time in the shower. I thought about everything and I didn't realize I had been in there for long until I heard banging on the door. I hopped out of the shower and lathered lotion all over my body, then wrapped myself in the towel. Right when I opened the door, I was pulled out and placed into a chair. Ella, Six, and Sarah all had stuff in their hands, ready to attack me all at once.

"Ready? Go girls!" Sarah cries.

They all rushed towards me. Six starts with styling my hair. She carefully braids each side of my hair and ties it up into a crown behind my head. She attaches small, light pink flowers in random places. There are small pieces of hair let loose in the front that frame my face. I love it.

While Six does that, Sarah begins on my makeup. I normally go for a natural look, but they wanted me to do a full glam for my big day. I repeatedly rejected that idea, but they kept bothering me about it. I finally got tired and made a compromise, which was they could only go all out on the eyes, which was all they really wanted. Sarah put a light foundation on me and applied a lot of other makeup over it. When she got to the eyes, she put pink shimmery eye shadow on, which coordinated with the flowers in her hair. She also put long, wispy lashes on and winged liner, which made the eyes oh so dramatic. She decided since she went full out on the eyes, she would put a natural lipstick on, finally deciding on a light pink color.

Ella was the one helping me with my dress while I was getting pampered by Six and Sarah. She helped me stand up and put my dress on. It was a long process too since the dress was so big, but I still love it. When the dress was finally on, she helped make adjustments in some places so I could look my absolute best.

Once they all finished, they told me to close my eyes. I did as told and they guided me to a mirror. I could hear the smiles in their voice when they said, "open your eyes."

As my eyes adjusted to the light and I saw the mirror, I gasped. I've never looked anything like this. My hair fit my face perfectly with no hair in an incorrect place. My makeup was gorgeous, yet had that natural touch I love. But the dress. I've tried it on before, but only once with the makeup and hair. The dress was a traditional white. The sleeves were long and lacy and covered the top part of my chest. Right above my breasts, the material got thicker and more opaque. It was a sweetheart neckline starting there. It fit tightly from there down to my hips. From there, it spilled down with baby pink accents of lace in a couple places. The dress poured around my feet, which were adorned with white high heels.

Ella dramatically fell to the floor with the back of her hand pressed to her forehead. "Sorry, it's just that you look too hot!"

I giggle, embarrassed by the comment. Sarah looked like she was about to cry, while Six just looked at me. She was trying to keep a tough composure, but I could see the love in her eyes, because that's how I look all the time.

I close my eyes and smile the biggest smile. I am so thankful to have these girls in my life and they need to know that. I turn around and give each one a hug, whispering my thanks in their ears.

I check the time and realize I'm supposed to walk down the aisle in half an hour. Half an hour until I get married to the man of my dreams. No big deal.

The thirty minutes fly by and before you know it, I'm at the end of the aisle. Malcolm walks me down the aisle, because there really was no one else, and I felt he would be best for this.

As I get closer, I see Eight. My eyes are trained on him and they never leave. He looks extremely handsome in his black suit and tie. His hair is curly, which makes me want to just run my fingers through it. Plastered on his face is a huge grin I've only seen when he's ecstatic. His eyes shine with delight and his teeth are a bright white. Just looking at him like this makes me want to giggle like I did when I was gossiping about him with the girls when I met Eight for the first time.

When I reach the front, I unhook my arm from Malcolm and he hugs me. "Congrats Marina, you deserve this." I returned that with a smile.

I walk up and stand in front of Eight. The priest smiles and begins the ceremony. The whole time, we stare at each other, both in disbelief we're finally getting married. I zone out until he talks about vows.

"Would you like to read your vows out?" He asks us. I nod first and start.

"Dear Eight. From the day I met you, I knew you were the one. Someone once told me that Lorics can only love once, and I found that love with you, which I am eternally grateful for. I remember the night I met you, I was gushing over you to the girls, where they exchanged knowing smiles. I didn't know what they meant before, but I realized they knew before us, we are soulmates. From the small moments we had, to the dates we had in Chicago, I was in love. Our relationship was put to the test during the small fights we had and during all the battles we fought. They proved to us many things, but the main thing was that we can get through anything, as long as we're together. Nothing can break us up, because we both know how much we love each other. We've been dating for years and I was waiting for you to pop the question. Then you finally grew a pair." The crowd laughed at that. "You have no idea how glad I am you proposed, though. So Eight, I promise you my love everyday. I promise you that every fight we have, we'll get through. I promise you that our love will make everyone grosses out because of how sappy I am. I love you Eight, and I'm so happy we're getting married. Lots of love, Marina."

The whole place was in tears because of my speech, and I was trying really hard not to cry, mainly because Six and Sarah threatened me if my makeup was ruined. At that moment, I didn't care what happened, so I let the tears free. They ran down my cheeks and I quickly wiped them away, hoping it didn't mess my makeup up too badly. Eight was looking at me with teary eyes, one of the rare times he shows his tears, too. He then clears his throat and begins his vows.

"Marina. Oh, Marina. My Marina. You are the most wonderful thing to have ever happened to me. From the first time I laid eyes on you, I knew I was in it for good. You found my chest after years of searching. I love how you can be serious at needed times, but carefree in the next. Your talent is out of this world. Also, you're just badass. Right?" He asks the crowd, which they respond by cheering. "So Marina of the sea, I promise to love you through thick and thin. I promise to love you until we're old and shriveled up. I will never let you go because you are the light of my life. You brighten everyone's day. Your selflessness is something I aspire to have. Thank you for saving my life endless amounts of time. Thank you for being with me during my difficult times. Thank you for supporting me every single day. Thank you for taking the chance with me. Thank you for accepting my proposal. Thank you for marrying me, Mar."

The tears were coming out even more now and I couldn't stop. I have no idea how I got so lucky to be with someone like Eight.

"Marina, do you take Eight as your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love Eight endlessly and stick with him through thick and thin? Do you promise to-" The priest states.

I started to get impatient and just want us to get married. "I do" I say quickly, kind of sorry for interrupting. Everyone laughs at my impatience.

"Okay. Eight, do you take Marina as-"

"I DO" He yells. He moves forward wraps his arms around me.

When the priest says, "With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife," we're already in the middle of kissing.

We break apart after a while and look at each other. The rest of the crowd cheers and celebrates with us. John and Nine come pat Eight on the back while the girls come at me and hug me. I'm so happy at this moment, I never want to forget this moment. Although we hired a professional photographer, Sarah snaps a picture of us while we look lovingly at each other. I was so lost in his eyes, I didn't even realize the photo was being taken.

Eight grabs my hand and we run outside. A limo was there, with a banner on the back. It said "Newly Wedded!"

I laughed and we jumped into the limo. The rest of the night was a blur. I still can't believe I get to spend the rest of my life with Eight. My wedding day is the best day of my life so far, but I know that being married to Eight, there will be many more amazing memories I get to share with him.

 **AN: WOW! I'm not crying, you are. Also, sorry for not updating! I know, I know, it's been a while. My laptop broke, and had to get a new one. I know that's not a good enough excuse for being gone for 2 months, but I've been EXTREMELY busy! I'll be updating every now and then. I absolutely LOVE reading reviews so please review! Love you all!**

 **-J**


End file.
